As one of methods of providing image quality that cannot be provided in a conventional service by an ultra high definition (UHD)-based broadcast and content service, the standard for wide color gamut has been established and used as service standard. However, as a UHD service has been actively discussed before an image capturing device and a display technology for supporting wide color gamut are completed, it is expected that equipments and content with different color gamut are interchangeably used in an ecosystem. When content and a display have the same color gamut, a service can be provided without any serious problem and when the content and the display have different color gamut, there is a need to adjust color gamut according to last capability of the display.
In addition, along with the development of video service technologies in a SDTV and an HDTV in addition to legacy analog broadcast, the standard color gamut has been established and consistent color gamut has been used for image acquisition, post-processing, transmission, and display. That is, there is color gamut (e.g. REC. 709) for target service (e.g. HDTV) according to one-to-one correspondence and as production and transmission end performs post-processing based on the color gamut and then transmits the result and, thus, it is not necessary to consider a different in color gamut in each step. However, various types of color gamut have been considered for UHDTV. For example, REC. 709 this currently used in HDTV and BT. 2020 established as the UHDTV standard have been considered as color gamut of UHDTV. However, a currently used image capturing device has supported only REC. 709-based color gamut. (Alternatively, as wide color gamut as possible, e.g., DCI-P3 and xvYCC is supported but does not reach color gamut of BT. 2020.) In addition, most currently used displays are displays that can output REC. 709-based images. As such, it is expected that a time needs to be taken to introduce BT. 2020 color gamut with respect to both image acquisition and output apparatuses (display devices) and there has been an increasing need to develop a service for supporting both two color gamut (REC. 709 and BE. 2020) in a single broadcast service.